I Am Listening, My Love
by SilverHoney
Summary: Übersetzung! Eine misslungene Racheaktion, ein gedankenlesender Draco Malfoy und die Gedanken eines kleinen Bücherwurms... DracoHermine
1. Verschütteter Zaubertrank

_Hi meine Lieben, endlich habe ich es auch mal geschafft das erste Chapter meiner Story fertig zu übersetzen, hatte mir das schon so lange vorgenommen. Nur leider gibt es da ja noch sowas dass sich Schule schimpft und einen Großteil meiner Zeit in Anspruch nimmt grummel._

_Also, wie in der Summary schon angekündigt, handelt es sich bei „I Am Listening, My Love" um eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Damit kommen wir auch schon zum_

_Disclaimer (der für ALLE nachflogenden Kapitel gilt): Nix, einfach gaaaaar nix gehört mir (leider schnief). Die Rechte liegen allein bei Joanne K. Rowling und die Storyline hat sich Candy04 ausgedacht. Ich bin nur die Person die diese coole Draco/Hermine Story für euch übersetzt. _

_Ich will direkt schon hier vorwegnehmen, dass ich die Story selbstverständlich nicht Wort für Wort übersetze. Ihr könnt euch aber darauf verlassen dass die Handlung auf jeden Fall sinngemäß ist. Dann möchte ich auch noch hinzufügen, dass ich die Story korrigiert habe und, was vielleicht die einzige wirkliche Änderung ist, ewige Wiederholungen überarbeitet habe (wie z.B. ...said) So klingt es definitiv besser!_

_Und noch mal ein ausführliches Summary:_

_Harry, Ron und Hermine haben mal wieder einen gewaltigen Streit mit Malfoy und dem kleinen Bücherwurm fällt die perfekte Revange ein: Ein Trank, mit dem das Trio Malfoys Gedanken lesen kann. Tja, dummerweise geht der Trank aber schief und statt des Trios kann Malfoy jetzt ihre Gedanken lesen. Und während er über eine Möglichkeit nachdenkt diese Fähigkeit gegen Harry einzusetzen fallen ihm besonders die Gedanken eines kleinen Schlammbluts auf..._

_So, jetzt geht's aber los! Have fun!_

_SilverHoney_

* * *

I Am Listening, My Love

Chapter 1

**Verschütteter Zaubertrank und Die Ultimative Rache**

Hermine, Ron und Harry verließen Zaubertränke und juckten sich wie verrückt, das Ergebnis eines Zaubertrankes den sie gebraut hatten und der Juckpulver wurde.

Wie dieser Zaubertrank auf sie kam?

Zwei Wörter...Draco Malfoy.

Draco spazierte aus dem Zaubertränkeraum, umgeben von seinen zwei Schlägern Crabbe und Goyle und seinem gewöhnlichen Schwarm von lechzenden Mädchen.

Sie schrien alle vor Lachen als sie das Goldene Trio sahen, dass sich wie wahnsinnig kratzte.

„Probiert ihr neue Tanzschritte aus?" gluckste Malfoy. Was ihn und und alle anderen nur noch lauter lachen ließ.

„Hey, das ist besser als wie das Schlammblut normalerweise tanzt," quietschte Pansy, die Anführerin des ‚Lasst uns Draco hinterherlechzen Fan Club'. „Erinnerst du dich an den Weihnachtsball?" sagte sie aufgeregt zu Draco. Ein Grinsen huschte über Dracos Gesicht.

„Oh ja sie ging mit Viktor Krum. Hmmm, ich frage mich was mit dem Kerl los war. Muss wohl zu oft von einem Klatscher getroffen worden sein."

Bei der letzten Bemerkung versuchte Ron etwas zu sagen, aber wenn man bedachte dass es ihn wie verrückt juckte, kamen die Wörter nicht so raus wie er es vorhatte.

„Du...Huren...sohn...du" ächzte Ron als er sich noch verzweifelter juckte.

Hermine, die den Tränen gefährlich nah war, sagte „Kommt...schon ...gehen wir in...den Krankenflügel...die sind es...nicht wert." Daraufhin brachen die Slytherins wieder alle in Lachen aus.

„Wir sind es nicht wert. Komisch, und das von einem Schlammblut," giftete Draco.

Ron knurrte, als Hermine und Harry ihn bei den Armen ergriffen und versuchten ihn zum Krankenflügel zu ziehen.

„Hierfür...kriegen...wir...dich...Malfoy!" fauchte Harry mit Schwierigkeiten wegen seinem Kratzen und dem Ziehen von Ron.

„Oh, ich hab solche Angst" brüllte Draco zurück.

Hermine, die ihre Tränen zurückhielt, konnte sie immer noch lachen hören als sie sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel machten. Hermine stellte fest dass Malfoy nie eine Gelegenheit ungenutzt ließ um zu betonen, dass sie muggelgeboren war.

„Hermine...bist du...okay?" sagte Ron, sich immer noch wie verrückt am kratzen.

„Mir geht's gut... Es ist nur...ich kratze...mich so doll...dass es anfängt zu brennen," log Hermine.

Sie konnte ihren Freunden nicht sagen, dass die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen bildeten, an Malfoys Schlammblut Kommentar lagen.

* * *

Eine Stunde später verließen Hermine, Harry und Ron den Kranknflügel, juckfrei (A/N ich weiß das Wort gibt's nicht, finds aber so lustig...XD).

„Verdammter Malfoy. Ich kanns nicht fassen, dieses Arschloch. Er denkt er ist so lustig," sagte Ron genervt.

„Ja und dieser Bastard Snape hat ihn nicht nicht mal bestraft, und das obwohl er den Zaubertrank genau vor ihm über uns geschüttet hat," erwähnte Harry wütend. „Er hat einfach so getan als ob er es nicht gesehen hat."

„Ja und dann hat er 10 Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen, wegen unserer Ungeschicklichkeit," sagte Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht wen ich mehr hasse, Malfoy oder Snape," sagte Harry.

„Meiner Meinung nach sind beide Idioten," erklärte Ron.

„Ja schon, Snape ist ein Idiot, aber in unserem ersten Jahr hat er versucht Harrys Leben zu retten..." fing Hermine an, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

„Ja aber..."

„Nein Harry, kein aber. Ich mag Snape nicht mehr als du, aber wenigstens hat er etwas Gutes getan. Nun, Malfoy andererseits...dieses Arsch hat noch in keinem Tag seines Lebens etwas Gutes getan," sagte Hermine.

„Und man sollte meinen dass, nachdem jeder erfahren hat dass sein Vater ein Todesser ist, er nicht mehr so von sich eingenommen ist. Aber seit sein Vater aus Askaban floh, scheint er noch eingebildeter zu sein," stellte Harry fest.

„Wir müssen dem Idiot eine Lektion erteilen," sagte Ron.

„Ja, wir werden ihm geben was er verdient," erwähnte Harry.

„Ich stimme zu," meinte Hermine.

„Tust du?" fragten Harry und Ron schockiert wie aus einem Mund.

„Na ja, normalerweise glaube ich dass man Schlechtes nicht mit Schlechtem vergelten darf, aber diesem blöden Idiot muss ein Denkzettel verpasst werden," sagte Hermine.

„Also willst du mir sagen dass du nicht die ‚Ihn-einfach-ignorieren' oder die ‚Wir-geraten-nur-in-Schwierigkeiten' Rede halten willst?" fragte Ron, immer noch nicht glaubend was er gerade gehört hatte.

„Nein," erwiderte Hermine schlicht. Harry und Ron starrten sie nur verblüfft an.

„Und, überlegen wir uns jetzt was wie wir es Malfoy heimzahlen können oder wollt ihr beide hier sitzen und mich anstarren als ob ich vier Köpfe hätte?" fragte Hermine genervt.

„Oh, richtig," sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig, als sie aufhörten Hermine anzustarren.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und diskutierten über die Möglichkeiten wie sie sich an Malfoy rächen könnten.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir einen Juckpulver-Zaubertrank über ihn schütten würden, dann wüsste er wie sich das anfühlt," sagte Ron.

„Oder wir finden heraus wie wir ihn wieder in ein Frettchen verwandeln können. Mir würde es nichts ausmachen das noch mal zu sehen," meinte Harry. Bei diesem Gedanken fingen sie alle an zu lachen. Keiner von ihnen hatte den Zwischenfall mit Draco, dem fliegenden Frettchen, vergessen.

„Das sind gute Einfälle, aber sie wurden schon mal gemacht. Wir müssen uns etwas Neues ausdenken," warf Hermine ein.

„Oh, ich weiß!" rief Ron. „Vielleicht sollten wir einen Zauber auf ihn legen, der ihm einen kleinen Schwanz macht, oder ihn schlecht ihm Bett werden lässt." Hermine und Harry starrten ihn nur an. Rons Ohren verfärbten sich rosa. „Was? Dann müsste ich nicht alle Mädchen darüber reden hören, was für ein Sexgott er ist."

„Ja," lachte Harry. „Ich wette Malfoy würde dann nicht mehr so von sich selbst überzeugt sein, oder besser noch, wir könnten einen Zauber sprechen der ihn nicht mehr hart werden lässt!"

„Jep, dann müssten wir uns keine Sorgen um ihn machen, weil er sich wahrscheinlich selbst umbringen würde, Ha!" heulte Ron auf.

„Also wirklich...Jungs sind so pervers," sagte Hermine angewidert. „Ich weigere mich einen Zauberspruch zu benutzen bei dem es um Malfoys..."

„Um Malfoys was, Hermine?" fragte Ron am Rande eines Lachanfalls. Hermines Gesicht errötete.

„Du weißt was ich meine Ronald, und außerdem habe ich eine bessere Idee. Wenn wir uns an Malfoy rächen wollen, dann müssen wir ihn nicht körperlich sondern geistig fertig machen."

„An was denkst du?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Was wenn ich euch sagen würde, dass ich einen Zauberspruch kenne, der es uns ermöglichen wird, Malfoys Gedanken zu lesen?" fragte Hermine. Ron und Harry sahen aus als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden.

„Du meinst einen Spruch, so dass nur wir all die persönlichen Gedanken von Malfoy hören können?" fragte Harry.

„Das ist genau richtig, Harry," sagte Hermine.

„Wow, wenn wir alle Gedanken von Malfoy hören könnten, wette ich, dass wir einen Weg finden das gegen ihn zu verwenden, ihr wisst schon, so was wie seine Schwächen und so rauszufinden,"sagte Ron aufgeregt.

„Ja, das ist es was ich dachte," meinte Hermine genauso aufgeregt.

„Aber Hemine, bist du sicher, dass wir diesen Spruch schaffen können?" fragte Ron beunruhigt. „Ich meine, Gedankenlesen ist angeblich sehr schwer."

„Tja, es ist ziemlich schwer, aber ich denke wir können es schaffen," sagte Hermine.

„Wo hast du einen Spruch über Gedankenlesen gesehen, ich glaube nicht dass wir ihn früher schon gelernt haben," fragte Harry. „Ich bin mir sicher dass einen Spruch zum gedankenlesen nicht vergessen würde." Hermine wurde rot.

„Na ja, ich stolperte zufällig in einm Buch darüber, welches ich in der Verbotenen Abteilung gelesen hab."

„Was hast du in der Verbotenen Abteilung gemacht?" fragte Ron neugierig.

„Äh..Ich uhm...Ich uhm...hab nur einen Spruch nachgeschlagen...oh uhm...es würde euch Jungs nicht interessieren, außerdem zurück zum Gedankenlese-Zauberspruch," sagte Hermine unbehaglich.

„Nein, ich will wissen was du in der Verbotenen Abteilung gelesen hast," fragte Ron.

„Aaargh, Ron! Es geht dich nichts an was ich dort gelesen habe. Nun, wollt ihr wissen wie man den Spruch schaffen kann um Malfoys Gedanken zu lesen oder nicht?" fragte Hermine genervt.

„Ja, wie?" sagte Harry schnell.

„Okay, wartet kurz. Ich gehe und hole das Buch," sagte Hermine. Einen kurzen Moment später kam sie mit einem großen Buch zurück und begann, die Seiten durchzublättern.

„Ah, hier ist es, ein Zaubertrank zum gedankenlesen," meinte Hermine. „Hmm, okay die meisten dieser Zutaten werden leicht zu beschaffen sein."

„Die meisten?" fragte Harry.

„Naja, hier steht dass wir ein Stück der Person brauchen, deren Gedanken wir lesen wollen. Haare."

„Haare? Wieso müssen es immer Haare sein?" jammerte Ron. Keiner von ihnen hatte den Vielsafttrank vergessen, den sie im zweiten Jahr zu sich genommen hatten.

„Glaubt ihr dass ihr an eine Strähne seines Haares kommt? Ich denke ich kann mich um den Rest kümmern," meinte Hermine.

„Aber klar Hermine, wir besorgen es," versicherte Harry. „Wie lange dauert eigentlich die Zubereitung des Trankes?" Hermine schaute erneut in das Buch.

„Hmm..nur eine Stunde, aber...Ach du meine Güte! Nun, dass könnte ein Problem werden..."

„Macht es dir was aus, auch uns das Problem zu erläutern?" fragte Ron.

„Oh, ähh.." Hermine errötete. „Also nachdem wir den Trank gebraut haben müssen wir eine Zauberformel aufsagen, und hier steht, dass der Spruch sehr mächtig ist und die Hexe oder der Zauberer der ihn ausspricht wird sich für eine Weile müde und ausgelaugt fühlen."

„Also werden wir den Zauberspruch einfach aufsagen bevor wir ins Bett gehen. Wo liegt das Problem?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Umm..ja, ich glaube wir werden es schon schaffen," sagte Hermine unsicher.

„Du glaubst?" fragte Ron blass. Harry gähnte.

„Also ich weiß nicht wie es euch beiden geht, aber ich bin k.o.."

„Ja, ich auch. Wir werden gleich morgen früh mit dem Trank anfangen," meinte Hermine.

„Warte, was meinst du mit _du glaubst_ dass wir es schaffen?" fragte Ron immer noch blass. „Bin ich der Einzige der ein Problem in _ich glaube wir werden es schaffen_ sieht?" Harry lächelte nur.

„Entspann dich, Kumpel. Es wird das Risiko wert sein, wenn wir Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck sehen, wenn wir alle seine Geheimnisse herausfinden und sie gegen ihn benutzen.

„Ja, du hast Recht Harry. Das ist es wert," sagte Ron schließlich zufrieden.

_

* * *

__Jaaaaaa, geschafft stolz auch sich ist. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein kleines Review...Würde mich wahnsinnig freuen, wären nämlich meine ersten!_


	2. Klebezauber

Hey, ich hab ja echt feedback bekommen, freut mich wahnsinnig! 

_Die Lady: Oh ja, Hermines Gedanken intersessieren nicht nur dich..._

_Teufelsweib: Dracos Gedanken werden auch sehr spannend werden und wir haben den Vorteil dass nur wir sie hören können. Hehe_

_Saxas13: Meine Schule kannst du sehr gerne abbrennen, glaube nicht dass sie jemand vermissen wird! Und hier ist das nächste Pitelchen._

_ClaireBlack: Auch dir danke!_

I Am Listenig, My Love

Chapter 2

**Klebe-Zauber und ein aus der Kontrolle geratener Zaubertrank**

„Hermine, wir haben es! Wir haben Malfoys Haar," rief Harry ausgelassen, als er und Ron das Mädchenklo betraten, wo sie Hermine neben einem blubbernden Zaubertrank sitzend vorfanden.

„Ausgezeichnet," sagte Hermine fröhlich. „Aber wie habt ihr es bekommen?"

„Also, wir hatten ne Menge Ideen, aber zum Schluss haben wir entschieden dass ein ‚Accio Haarsträhne' am besten funktionieren würde," meinte Harry.

„Es war wahnsinnig komisch. Du hättest Malfoys Gesicht sehen sollen," lachte Ron. „Es war unbezahlbar. Er hat sich an seinen Hinterkopf gefasst und verwirrt umhergeguckt."

Hermine lachte. „Nun, zumindest haben wir jetzt alles."

„Kann ich bei der Zubereitung des Trankes helfen?" fragte eine Mädchenstimme, die sie alle aufspringen ließ.

„Maulende Myrte! Du kannst uns nicht helfen einen Trank zu brauen. Du bist tot," sagte Ron lediglich.

„Ja klar, reibs mir unter die Nase dass ich nicht mehr lebendig bin und keine Zaubertränke mehr machen kann," schluchzte Myrte und tauchte schnell in die nächste Toilette.

„Ron, du hättest ein bisschen netter zu ihr sein können," sagte Hermine streng.

„Naja, man denkt doch nicht dass es sie so aufregt tot zu sein, ich meine das ist sie ja schon seit einer langen Zeit," verteidigte sich Ron.

„Ja, aber du kennst Myrte und weist wie sensibel sie sein kann," sagte Hermine.

„Mehr wie übergeschnappt, kein Wunder dass niemand hier hin kommt," maulte Ron.

„So, sollen wir jetzt mit dem Zaubertrank beginnen?" fragte Harry.

„Nein, wir warten besser bis nach dem Abendessen, weil wir wahrscheinlich sofort danach ins Bett gehen müssen," erklärte Hermine.

Hermine, Harry und Ron betraten die Große Halle schlossen sich ihren Gryffindorkameraden an. Als sie sich hinsetzten, wurden sie mit einem seltsamen Anblick begrüßt.

Ginnys und Nevilles schienen aneinanderzukleben.

„Ginny! Was ist passiert?" fragte Ron entsetzt.

„Malfoy," sagte Ginny wütend.

„Er sagte, dass er weiß dass ich Ginny mag und dass er mir helfen wolle. Also hat er uns mit einem Klebe-Zauber belegt," erzählte Neville.

„Seit ihr schon in den Krankenflügel gegangen?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Ja und uns wurde gesagt, dass es in einer Stunde oder so von selbst verschwindet," sagte Ginny schmollend.

„habt ihr irgendjemandem erzählt dass Malfoy das mit euch gemacht hat?" fragte Hermine.

„Naja, der einzige Lehrer der in der Nähe war, war Snape und wir haben versucht ihm von Malfoy zu erzählen. Aber er hat einfach 5 Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen, mit der Begründung, dass es meine Dummheit gewesen sein muss die das angerichtet hat. Und dann hat er noch mal 5 Punkte abgezogen, für den Versuch die Schuld auf einen unschuldigen Schüler zu schieben," erklärte Neville.

„Malfoy und unschuldig? Ach du meine Scheiße! (A/N okay, ich weiß den Ausdruck gibt's nicht, hatte aber keinen Plan wie ich „my ass" als Ausdruck übersetzen soll...sorry!) Snape weiss dass er es war und Malfoy hat es absichtlich vor ihm getan, weil er wusste dass er damit davon kommt. Ohh, dieser fiese kleine...Ich hätte nicht übel Lust -" begann Ginny wütend, wurde aber von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Ja, Malfoy muss definitiv eine Lektion erteilt bekommen, und wir haben die perfekte Rache ausgeheckt," sagte Hermine.

„Wirklich? Was ist es denn?" fragte Ginny neugierig. Also erzählte Hermine Ginny und Draco alles über ihre brillante Racheaktion.

„Das ist toll, ich kanns kaum erwarten den Gesichtsausdruck des Idioten zu sehen," sagte Ginny.

„Wo wir gerade von Idioten reden..." sagte Harry und zeigte auf Malfoy, der den Gryffindortisch entlangschlenderte, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle und Hand in Hand mit Pansy.

„Ahh, ihr zwei seht so süss zusammen aus," sagte Malfoy zu Ginny und Neville.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy!" knurrte Ginny.

„Ausdruck," sagte Malfoy gedehnt und drehte sich dann zu Ron. „Wusstest du, dass deine Schwester so ein Schundmaul hat? Naja, wenn man berücksichtigt dass sie in einem Mülleimer lebt, den ihr ein Haus bezeichnet, kann ich nachvollziehen warum." Rons Ohren verfärbten sich rosa und und er funkelte Malfoy an. „Komm schon, Longbottom. Ich weiß dass zumindest du meinen Klebe-Zauber genießt. Das ist wahrscheinlich der engste Kontakt den du je zu einem Mädchen hattest, und ohne Zweifel der engste den du jemals haben wirst," grinste Malfoy.

„Ja," meinte Pansy, als sie ihre Arme um Draco schnlang. „Du wirst nie das Gefühl kennenlernen von einem Mädchen berührt zu werden," sagte sie als sie mit ihrer Hand über Dracos Brust zu seinem Bauch strich, wo sie an der Bund seiner Jeans zur Ruhe kam.

„Naja, ich weiß nicht, sieh sie dir an. Wenn kein anderer Junge sie will wird sie vielleicht verzweifelt genug sein, um mit dir zusammen zu sein," ergänzte Malfoy, immer noch grinsend.

„Ja, noch nicht einmal Potter will sie," kreischte Pansy.

„Das ist nicht wahr!" platzte es aus Harry heraus. Alle Augen waren auf Harry gerichtet und Ginny sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Hmm, vielleicht hätte ich Potter und Ginny stattdessen zusammenkleben sollen," sagte Malfoy.

„Oh man, ich glaube wir haben uns genug mit diesen Freaks unterhalten. Lass uns irgendwohin gehen, wo wir alleine sein können, Drakie," sagte Pansy, ihre Augen voller Begierde.

Draco grinste und legte seinen Arm um sie. „Okay Babe, lass uns das tun," und sie gingen ein paar Schritte, als Draco anhielt, sich umdrehte und sagte „Umm, seid ihr zwei taub oder nur dumm, sie sagte wir gehen irgendwo alleine hin. Wir zwei."

Als Crabbe und Goyle ihn nur verwirrt anstarrten, sagte er „Das bedeutet, geht verdammt nochmal weg und lasst uns allein."

„Oh, richtig," sagten Crabbe und Goyle gleichteitig und verschwanden in die gleiche Richtung, während Draco und Pansy in die andere gingen.

„Gut, ich denke wir sollten uns beeilen und essen, und dann gehen wir und brauen den Zaubertrank so schnell wie möglich," sagte Harry, noch immer auf Malfoy starrend.

Jeder nickte, außer Ginny, die noch immer nicht ihren Blick von ihm abgewandt hatte.

Sobald sie mit essen fertig waren, betraten Hermine, Ron und Harry die Mädchentoilette. Ginny und Neville bestanden darauf dass sie ihnen bei dem Trank helfen wollten, aber Ron wollte es nicht riskieren dass Ginny sich verletzen könnte, solange ein Risiko bestand. Und keiner von ihnen traute Neville in der Nähe eines Zaubertrankes, also erzählten sie ihm einfach dass sie keine weitere Hilfe mehr bräuchten, was Ginny und Neville etwas aufregte, aber schließlich waren sie doch einverstanden.

„Okay, sobald ich Malfoys Haar dem Trank beifüge, müssen wir uns allen an den Händen halten und in einem Kreis um den Trank sitzen. Dann beginnt die Zauberformel," erklärte Hermine. Also nahmen sie sich an den Händen und setzten sich um das Gebräu.

„Bereit?" fragte Hermine, die sich plötzlich ein bisschen nervös, und auch sehr ängstlich anhörte. Harry und Ron nickten und Hermine fügte die Strähne von Malfoys Haar hinzu.

Der Zaubertrank zischte.

„Okay, jetzt sprechen wir die Zauberformel," sagte Hermine. Sie lasen alle gleichzeitig:

_Alles was geheim ist und niemals sollte werden entdeckt_

_Werden wir nun enthüllen, all das was du hast versteckt_

_Die Mauern, die schützen deine Gedanken, werden reissen_

_Und die Einfälle deines Geistes können wir ergreifen_

_Und all deine Gedanken sind zum hören da Laut und kristallklar_

Dann auf einmal begann der Zaubertrank weiß zu glühen, es wurder heller und heller. Funken begannen herumzufliegen und die drei fanden schnell raus, dass sie sich an den Händen festhalten mussten, um zusammenzubleiben. Der Raum begann sich zu drehen als der Zaubertrank noch heller wurde, und sie kämpften darum die Händer der jeweiligen anderen nicht zu verlieren. Der Raum drehte sich nun unglaublich schnell. Hermine schrie.

„Ich glaube, ich kanns nicht länger halten!"

„Nein, halt fest, du schaffst es!" schrie auch Harry.

Das Licht war jetzt so hell, dass sie die Augen zukneifen mussten. Durch die Drehbewegungen und dem Kampf die Hand nicht loszulassen, wurde Hermine ziemlich müde, aber sie wusste sie musste durchhalten. Aber der Druck wurde stärker und sie mussten sich mit aller Kraft festhalten. Aber in dem Moment wo das weisse Licht auf sie zuschoss, brach ihre Kette und sie wurden hart auf den Boden geschleudert, wo sie bewusstlos liegenblieben.

Harry wachte durch die kalte Flüssigkeit die sein Gesicht berührte schnell wieder auf. Er setzte sich rasch hin und fand sich Auge in Auge mit...

„Myrte! Was zum Teufel!" schrie Harry.

„Warum schreist du mich an? Ich hab nur versucht zu helfen," maulte sie.

„Was meinst du mit helfen?"

„Naja, du und diese anderen zwei habt für Stunden geschlafen, ich hatte Angst dass ihr tot seid."

„Was?" Harry sah sich um und sah Ron und Hermine auf dem Boden ausgestreckt liegen. „Oh shit, der Zaubertrank!" Harry schöpfte etwas Wasser und kippte es auf Hermine und Ron.

„Musst du die beiden aufwecken?" fragte Myrte. Harry ignorierte sie einfach. Hermine setzte sich verwirrt auf.

„Hey, was fällt dir ein?" murrte Ron, stoppte dann und sah sich um. „Was ist passiert?"

„Der Zaubertrank! Oh, wie lange waren wir weggetreten?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Stunden," sagte Myrte, die es, wie es schien, genoss dass Hermine so ängstlich guckte.

„Stunden! Oh Gott. Es muss sehr spät sein. Was ist wenn wir von Filch erwischt werden, wenn wir zurück zu den Schlafsälen gehen?"

„Vergiss Filch," sagte Ron. „Der Trank. Wusstest du dass er das bewirken würde?"

„Nein," gestand Hermine. „Ich wusste, dass es ein starker Trank ist, aber ich habe nie gedacht..."

„Ich werde dir sagen wie stark er war. Er hat uns fast umgebracht!" keifte Ron.

„Oh, übertreib nicht Ron. Er hat uns nicht fast umgebracht, er hat uns nur für eine kurze Weile ausgeschaltet," erklärte Hermine.

„Eine kurze Weile? Nennst du ein paar Stunden eine kurze Weile?" fragte Ron aufgebracht.

„Kommt schon Leute, lasst uns nicht streiten. Glaubt ihr der Trank hat gewirkt?" fragte Harry.

„Nun, dass werden wir morgen wissen wenn wir Malfoy sehen," sagte Hermine. „Aber wir sollten besser zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, bevor wir Ärger kriegen.

„Oh, und das würden wir natürlich nicht wollen," meinte Ron sarkastisch. „Wir haben nur gerade einen Zaubertrank gebraut, der uns die Lichter ausgeschaltet hat, aber was solls. Von Filch geschnappt zu werden ist viel schlimmer."

„Ron, du -" fing Hermine an, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

„Leute, könnt ihr jetzt bitte aufhören zu streiten, lasst uns einfach in den Turm zurück gehen."

So, das war Chapter 2. Sorry dass die Zauberformel sich nicht ganz so toll anhört, kann nicht dichten. Hier das Original:

_All that is secret and should never be revealed_

_We now will open all that you have sealed_

_The walls that keep your minds thoughts will break_

_And your minds secrets we can take_

_All your thoughts we will be able to hear_

_Loud and crystal clear_

Hoffe doch dass es einigermaßen an das von Candy04 rankommt...schwitz

Über Reviews freu ich mich nach wie vor gerne!

SilverHoney


	3. Verwirrung und Dracos Sexappeal

_So, da bin ich wieder, tut mir Leid dass es über eine Woche gedauert hat, aber jetzt geht's ja weiter!_

_Übrigens, hab einen Fehler gemacht. Im 2. Kapitel klebt der Klebezauber Nevilles und Ginnys Köpfe aneinander, nicht die Körper! Hab das Wort vergessen...sich duckt Tschuldigung!_

Teufelsweib: Danke danke und voilà, weiter geht's!

Saxas13: Jaja, die dunklen Sprüche, man sollte lieber die Finger davon lassen. Der Klebezauber war eigentlich nur dazu da, um nochmal zu zeigen wie fies Draco ist. Sorry wenn ich dich da enttäuschen muss!

Die Lady: Gut, dann gilt ist der Ausdruck also nicht frei erfunden! g

* * *

I Am Listening, My Love

Chapter 3

**Verwirrung und Dracos Sexappeal**

Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen am nächsten Morgen sehr ängstlich in die Große Halle. Sie sorgten dafür am Slytherintisch vorbeizugehen, in der Hoffnung dass sie hören würden ob ihr Spruch funtionierte.

„Es ist zu laut," stellte Hermine fest. „Wir müssen näher ran gehen." Sie alle gingen so nah sie konnten an Draco heran, der gerade in einen gigantischen Muffin biss, nicht bemerkend dass die drei genau hinter him waren.

„Ich hoffe dieser Muffin lässt dich eine Tonne an Gewicht zulegen, dann wirst du sehen wie viele Mädchen du kriegst, ohne den perfekten kleinen Körper den du hast," hörte Draco jemanden sarkastisch hinter sich sagen. Er legte seinen Muffin hin und drehte sich um. Er fand sich dem Goldenen Trio gegenüber, die ihn alle mit überraschten Gesichtsausdrücken anstarrten. Draco erkannte sofort, dass die sarkastische Stimme zu Ron Weasly gehörte.

„Neidisch auf meinen perfekten Körper, nicht wahr Weasly?" knurrte Draco. Ron, dessen Ausdruck erst geschockt wirkte, sah nun wütend aus. Sein Gesicht wurde knallrot.

„Hättest du wohl gerne Malfoy. Du und ein perfekter Körper? Ha, in deinen Träumen du arroganter kleiner Idiot," rief Ron zornig. Draco schaute für einen Moment leicht verwirrt, bevor er anfing zurückzugiften.

„Du hast gerade gesagt dass ich -" wurde aber unterbrochen von...

„Hey Draco, hast du Pansy gesehen? Sie wollte mit mir reden," sagte Dracos Slytherinkumpel Blaise, der gerade dem Slytherintisch anschloss.

„Woher zum Teufel soll ich wissen wo diese kleine Schlampe ist?" fragte Draco genervt als er sich zum Goldenen Trio zurückdrehte, wandte sich jedoch schnell wieder Blaise zu als er hörte

„Weil du derjenige bist, der die kleine Schlampe letzte Nacht gefickt hat."

„Nur weil ich sie gefickt hab heißt das nicht, dass ich mich um sie kümmere," rief Draco verärgert.

„Okay Mann, ich hab nicht gesagt dass du es getan hast," sagte Blaise etwas verblüfft.

Draco starrte ihn für einen Moment an, öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn, öffnete ihn wieder, schloss ihn wieder und seufzte, dann drehte er sich erneut um, um dem Goldenen Trio gegenüberzutreten. Doch das steuerte schon auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Für einen Moment stand er ein wenig verwirrt da. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber irgendetwas war definitiv nicht richtig an diesen Ereignissen am Morgen.

* * *

„Und, hat der Spruch gewirkt?" fragte eine sehr unruhige Ginny, als Harry Ron und Hermine sich ihr und Neville am Gryffindortisch anschlossen.

„Naja, ich konnte keine seiner Gedanken hören," gab Harry zu.

„Ich konnte es auch nicht," sagte Hermine und klang enttäuscht.

„Ich auch nicht, aber ich denke dass unser Spruch vielleicht schief ging und anstatt dass wir seine Gedanken lesen können, glaube ich dass er nur seinen Verstand durcheinander gebracht hat. Ich meine, habt ihr ihn gehört? Er hat sich wie übergeschnappt verhalten," erklärte Ron.

„Ja, er hat dich ohne Grund einfach angemacht und ist total wütend auf Blaise geworden, und alles was der getan hat war, zu fragen wo Pansy sei," sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Dann fing er an darüber zu reden dass, nur weil er sie fickte, es nicht bedeutet, dass er sich jetzt um sie kümmere. Er benahm sich so als hätte Blaise das gesagt."

„Ja, und er denkt dass ich denke dass er einen perfekten Körper hat. Ja natürlich.." sagte Ron, als er seine Nase rümpfte als ob da etwas stinkendes unter ihr wäre.

„Naja, tust du ja auch," kicherte Ginny. „Weißt du noch, im Sommer als ich meinte, dass alle Mädchen denken dass Malfoy so heiß wäre? Du sagtest dass sie ihn nicht wegen seiner Persönlichkeit mögen können, es müsse an seinem hammer Körper liegen. Dann hast du noch gesagt, dass ein Arsch wie er es nicht verdienen würde so auszusehen." Rons Gesicht errötete.

„Äh, ich glaube nicht dass er einen hammer Körper hat. Es ist nur dass ich alle Mädchen das über ihn sagen höre. Aber ich stimme auf keinen Fall zu. Ich bin sicher, wenn ich ein Mädchen wäre, würde ich ihn bestimmt nicht attraktiv finden!" sagte Ron, immer noch mit rotem Gesicht.

„Oh Ron, keine Sorge. Ich bin mir sicher dass viele Jung neidisch auf Malfoys Körper sind," meinte Ginny.

„Ich bin nicht neidisch auf -" fing Ron an, aber Ginny unterbrach ihn.

„Und ich hasse es, es einzugestehen, aber ich verstehe warum. Er ist sooo sexy! Kein Wunder dass er so viele willige Mädchen finden kann die mit ihm schlafen wollen."

„Malfoy sexy? Ja, natürlich," sagte Harry angewidert.

„Sieh mal, ich weiß er ist ein Arsch, aber komm schon, er ist echt heiß! Er ist kräftig und er hat ein anbetungswürdiges Gesicht, und jetzt wo er sein Haar nicht mehr zurückgelt sieht er sogar noch geiler aus!" erwiderte Ginny.

Alle Jungs starrten sie nur mit einem Ausdruck des Ekels im Gesicht an.

„Komm schon Hermine, ich wette du stimmst mir zu, oder?"

„Ich...umm...um.."stammelte Hermine, die errötete. „Naja, es ist schon schwer ihn als heiß zu bezeichnen, wenn alles was je aus seinem Mund kommt Beleidigungen sind." Ginny seufzte resignierend. „Aber ich verstehe es einfach nicht!" wechselte Hermine das Thema. „Der Spruch hätte funktionieren müssen. Ich meine, ihr habt gesehen was er letzte Nacht bewirkt hat. Ich will damit sagen dass es wirken muss! Gut, das Buch sagte dass wir zuerst nur ein paar seiner Gedanken hören können, aber nach einer kurzen Zeit wären wir in der Lage alle seine Gedanken zu lesen. Also hat sich der Spruch vielleicht noch nicht ganz ‚warmgelaufen'. Ja, das muss es sein. Weil es einfach klappen muss, es muss einfach!"

„Was hat der Zauberspruch denn letzte Nacht getan?" fragte Ginny.

„Wow! Also der Spruch muss etwas bewirkt haben, wenn er euch durch die Luft geschmissen hat," sagte Ginny ein paar Minuten später, nachdem Hermine sie eingeweiht hatte.

„Ein Zaubertrank hätte nicht diese Reaktion gezeigt und dann nichts bewirkt," sagte Neville leise.

„Also wollt ihr mir damit sagen, dass wenn uns der Spruch nicht erlaubt, Dracos Gedanken zu lesen, er etwas anderes bewirkt?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Ja, und es könnte alles sein! Und nach der Art wie der Trank reagiert hat, wie du beschrieben hast, wird es wohl etwas bedeutendes sein," sagte Neville und hörte sich etwas verängstigt an.

„Toll." Ron schluckte.

„Wartet, lasst uns nicht irgendwelche Erklärungen ausdenken. Wir wissen nicht ob der Zauberspruch geklappt hat oder nicht," war Hermine ein. „Heute in Zaubertränke werden wir nochmal aufpassen, und wenn wir seine Gedanken dann nicht lesen können, machen wir uns erst dann Sorgen. Aber ehrlich, ich glaube der Trank hat funktioniert. Ich meine, ich bin ziemlich sicher dass ich alles richtig gemacht habe."

„Ich weiß nicht, Hermine," sagte Neville zweifelnd. „Ich hab mal meine Gran über Gedankenlesen sprechen gehört und sie sagte dass sie sehr mächtig wären. Was bedeutet, dass sie auch für Hexen und Zauberer zu stark sind, die noch zur Schule gehen, also können die Ergebnisse ziemlich unverhersehbar werden."

Stille.

„Nun, Hermine hat Recht, lasst uns einfach zu Zabertränken gehen und wenn wir seine Gedanken nicht hören, dann machen wir uns Sorgen," brach Harry das Schweigen, nur um noch mehr Stille zu erzeugen.

* * *

Draco war alleine auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungsunterricht, was eigentlich nicht zu ihm passte. Aber heute schien sich jeder sehr seltsam zu benehmen.

„Hey Drakie," hörte er Pansy quietschen, als sie neben ihm ankam und einen ihrer Arme in seinen unterhakte.

„Hallo Pansy," sagte Draco in seiner gewöhnlichen langgezogenen Stimme, und bemühte sich nicht einmal sie anzusehen.

_Oh sicher, mach dir nicht einmal die Mühe mich anzusehen. Tu einfach so, als ob wir letzte Nacht nicht wie die Karnickel gevögelt haben, wie du es immer tust, h_örte Draco Pansy sarkastisch sagen. Draco drehte sich herum und sah sie langsam an.

„Ich dachte du hättest dich langsam dran gewöhnt. Ich meine, jeder Junge den du fickst behandelt dich genauso wie ich am nächsten Tag," sagte Draco lässig, als ob er sich nicht darum kümmern würde, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Pansy schaute ein wenig verwirrt und auch verletzt. Und dann passierte das Merkwürdigste. Obwohl Pansys Mund geschlossen blieb, hörte Draco sie als ob sie sprechen würde...

_Ja, aber du bist der Gemeinste und ich versuche auch noch dich am meisten zufriedenzustellen._

Dracos Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe.

„Wie...wie hast du das gemacht?" stotterte Draco.

„Was gemacht?" fragte Pansy verwirrt.

„Gesprochen ohne deinen Mund zu bewegen!"

Sie warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu und dann passierte es wieder. Ihr Mund blieb geschlossen, aber Draco konnte sie immer noch hören.

_Wovon zum Teufel spricht er? Ich frage mich ob er unter Drogen steht?_

„Das! Du hast es gerade wieder getan!" rief Draco. Seine normalerweise feste Stimme zitterte nun.

„Draco, Liebling. Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Pansy und sah ein wenig verwirrt aus.

_Vielleicht sollte ich ihn zum Krankenflügel bringen. Er sieht nicht so gut aus, h_örte Draco sie erneut sagen, aber einmal bewegte sich ihr Mund nicht.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich zum Krankenflügel bringen," sagte Pansy.

„Ich weiß, das hast du gerade gesagt."

„Ja, gerade eben," sagte sie langsam.

„Ja, aber du hast erst daran gedacht bevor du es gesagt hast," sagte Draco, während ihm der Schweiß ausbrach.

„Äh, ja...ich...denke schon...ich..habs getan," sagte Pansy noch langsamer, als ob sie zu jemanden sprach, der nicht besodners helle wäre.

Draco starrte sie nur sprachlos und mit einem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck an. Pansy nahm ihn an die Hand.

_Ich glaube er wird gerade verückt,_ hörte Draco sie wieder sagen, oder _denken_. Das war es! Er konnte hören was Pansy _dachte_! Aber wie?

Gerade in dem Moment ging eine Drittklässlerin aus Slytherin vorbei, und obwohl sich ihr Mund nicht bewegte, hörte Draco sie ziemlich deutlich.

_Gott, er ist sooo süss. Oh, und er sieht mich an! Ich kanns kaum erwarten Cloey und Monica zu erzählen, dass Draco Malfoy mich angesehen hat!_

Pansy zerrte an seiner Hand und versuchte ihn in Richtung Krankenflügel zu ziehen, aber Draco riss seine Hand los.

„Ich glaube ich muss mich hinlegen," sagte er wieder ruhig.

_Ich glaube, du brauchst mehr als das,_ hörte er Pansy _denken_.

„Okay Draco, ich hoffe du fühlst dich bald besser," sagte sie süss und berührte ihn an der Schulter, dann drehte sie sich um und ging den Korridor entlang.

_Man, ich glaube ich werde mich besser mit Blaise treffen. Ich könnte jetzt jetzt einen guten Fick gebrauchen,_ hörte Draco sie denken als sie davon ging.

„Was verdammt noch mal geht hier vor sich?" sagte Draco extrem verwirrt.

_

* * *

__So, das wars. Ich glaube zwar, dass der Teil mit dem Goldenen Trio nicht so gut gelungen ist, kommt von dem Zeitdruck, aber kanns nicht ändernSORRY!_

_Review? liebguckt_


	4. Laute Gedanken

_Ja, ich weiß, ihr wollt mich jetzt bestimmt schlagen...sorry! Hatte echt ne Menge mit Klausuren am Hals, bin jetzt aber endlich fertig! Also wird das nächste Kapitel schneller kommen, hoch und heilig versprochen! __Nicht böse sein!_

_Ach ja, darf keine Reviews mehr im Chapter beantworten, werde euch aber Mails schreiben. Also LizZz (richtig so?) brauche unbedingt deine Mail adresse wenn du eine Antwort willst!Danke euch allen!_

_SilverHoney_

* * *

I Am Listening, My Love

Chapter 4

**Laute Gedanken und eine nach hinten los gegangene Revanche**

Ein sehr geschockter Malfoy machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Nach aufsagen des Passworts betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo nur drei Viertklässlerinnen lernend in einer Ecke saßen. Er seufzte erleichtert auf. Vielleicht könnte er jetzt etwas Friede und Ruhe finden, und herausfinden, was eigentlich los war. Er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machen, als er hörte

_Draco Malfoy ist heute tatsächlich alleine! Wow, das ist ne Überraschung_

Er drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Sie kam von einem der Mädchen aus der Ecke.

_Warum starrt er uns an? Oooh, ich hoffe er kommt nicht rüber. Ich will keinen Ärger_

Dieses Mal kam der Gedanke von einem der anderen Mädchen, welches ängstlich aussah. Draco beschleunigte seinen Gang und ging so schnell er konnte zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Er musst unbedingt von allen Leuten und ihren Gedanken wegkommen! Als er seinen Schlafsaal erreichte, war er ein wenig ausser Atem. Er öffnete die Tür, in der Hoffnung alleine zu sein, wurde aber stattdessen von seinen zwei Freunden Crabbe und Goyle begrüßt.

„Hey Draco," sagten sie gleichzeitig.

„Ich will alleine sein," sagte Draco unhöflich und gab sich nicht mal die Mühe ihnen zu antworten. Die beiden starrten ihn nur dumm an.

_Warum, hast du ein Mädchen her gebracht um es bumsen zu können? Glücklicher Bastard! _hörte Draco Goyle denken.

_Allein, huh? Ha, er will sich wahrscheinlich einen runterholen_ kam jetzt Crabbes Gedanke.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Ihr Kerle habt tatsächlich Gedanken!" staunte Draco überracht und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hmm, das hab ich nie gewusst. Wie auch immer, geht verdammt noch mal aus dem Zimmer!"

„Oh...richtig...ok Draco," sagten beide dämlich.

Ich bin hungrig 

_Ich frage mich was es zum Mittag gibt? _hörte Draco sie denken als sie den Raum verließen. Er verdrehte die Augen und ging zu seinem Bett, wo er sich hinlegte, seine Hände am Kopf und die Augen geschlossen. Also konnte die Gedanken der Leute hören. Aber wie war das passiert? Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an Weaslys und Blaises Kommentare beim Frühstück und wie die Beiden ihn verwirrt angesehen hatten, als er deswegen etwas zu ihnen sagte. Er musste ihre Gedanken gehört haben. Draco konnte es nicht glauben.

Jeden privaten Gedanken, die eigentlich nie gehört werden sollten, waren nun für ihn zu hören! Sein Augen schossen plötzlich auf und ein kleines Grinsen erschien in seinem Gesicht.

„Ich kann Gedanken lesen," sagte Draco, sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Das könnte sehr interessant werden." Draco stand auf und verließ den Raum, mit einem noch selbszufriedeneren Grinsen als sonst auf den Lippen.

Er betrat einen, wie es aussah leisen, Gemeinschaftsraum, der jetzt mit circa zehn Schülern gefüllt war, die alle herumsaßen und lernten. Aber obwohl keiner von ihnen sprach, war der Raum von Lärm erfüllt.

_Die erste Kobold Rebellion war..._

_Die Nutzen von Alraunen sind..._

_Verwendung von Drachenhaut..._

Draco lächelte.Dieses Gedankenlesen könnte in Test sehr gelegen kommen.

Ohh, ich werde nie mit diesem Zaubertrankaufsatz fertig 

_Komm schon Blödi, du musst dich konzentrieren, du kannst dir nicht noch ne schlechte Note in Verwandlung leisten_

_Oh, ich hasse Wahrsagen, es ist eine blöde Zeitverschwendung _hörte Draco als er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Auf seinem Weg zum Zaubertrankklassenraum, wanderte er mit offenen Ohren umher. Er konnte einige Dinge die er hörte fast nicht glauben.

_Uhh, du musstest ja diesen Brownie letzte Nacht essen, du Fette _hörte er von einer sehr dünnen Blondine, welche, wie Draco fand, sehr heiß war. Er fragte sich wie sie denken konnte dass sie fett sei. Vielleicht würde er ihr Selbstvertrauen später etwas aufbauen, indem er ihr sagen würde wie heiß sie war. Er lächelte. Er war sicher, dass er damit bestimmt punkten würde.

_Komm schon Loser, frag sie einfach. Geh einfach hin und sag Willst du mit mir ausgehen? _hörte Draco von einem kleinen schmächtigen Jungen mit Zahnspange, der zu einem hübschen Mädchen mit braunen Locken rüber ging. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie spielt nicht in deiner Liga, Loser." Er sah zu, wie der Junge sich dem Mädchen näherte.

_Oh mein Gott, es ist Cameron! Er ist so süss und elegant. So anders als alle anderen Jungs die ich kenne und die nur mit mir schlafen wollen _hörte er das Mädchen denken.

„Hm, wer hätte das gedacht," sagte Draco als er mit den Schultern zuckte und seinen Weg weiter durch den Korridor machte, und sicherging aufmerksam zuzuhören.

Oh mein Gott, ich kann nicht schon wieder zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, McGonagall killt mich! 

_Ich bin am verhungern..._

_Ich hoffe er bittet mich um ein Date..._

_Nur weil ich meine Tage nicht kriege heißt das nicht, dass ich schwanger bin..._

Draco betrat den Zaubertrankklassenraum, zwar zu spät aber das machte nichts. Snape würde es nichts ausmachen. Snape mochte ihn. Er marschierte rein und begab sich zu seinem Platz, aber hielt urplötzlich inne als er Snape denken hörte

_Malfoy wie immer zu spät in meinem Unterricht. Wenn ich nicht mit seinem Vater befreundet wäre würde ich.._

„Gibt es ein Problem, Mr Malfoy?" fragte Snape.

„Nein, Sir," erwiderte Draco und begriff, dass er mitten in der Klasse stand. Er ging zu seinem Platz und sank auf ihn nieder. Also mochte Snape ihn nicht wirklich?

„Kann mir jemand sagen, was ein Gloryfind ist und wo ich es finden kann?" fragte Snape die Klasse.

Oh bitte nimm mich nicht dran, nimm nicht mich dran 

Draco sah in die Richtung der ängstlichen Stimme, welche zu Neville gehörte, der kreideweiß war, seine Hände auf dem Tisch zusammenpresste und an seinen Fingern piddelte. Draco grinste.

Ein Gloryfind, oh ich weiß, ich hab irgendwo was drüber gelesen 

Draco wusste ganz genau, wer das war und dreihte sich um um Hermine Granger anzusehen.

Oh, richtig, ein Gloryfind ist eine Pflanze die, wenn man sie an einem 13. des Monats pflückt und sie 13 Tage lang in einem Zaubertrank richtig braut, der Person, die es braute, viel Glück bringt 

_Ohhh, das hier wird lustig! _dachte Draco mit einem Lächeln.

Hermines Hand schoss hoch in die Luft und Snape ignorierte sie wie gewöhnlich.

„Ein Gloryfind ist eine Pflanze die, wenn man sie an einem 13. des Monats pflückt und sie 13 Tage lang in einem Zaubertrank richtig braut, der Person, die es braute, viel Glück bringt," platzte es aus Draco heraus.

_Hey, das wollte ich sagen_

Draco schielte rüber zu Hermine, die ein bisschen bestürzt aussah und er musste sich das kichern verkneifen. Snape bedachte Draco mit einem überraschten Blick.

_Malfoy wusste das. Er hat tatsächlich in unserem Buch der Tränke vorgelesen. Das ist überraschend. Nun, ich wette er hat keine Ahnung dass sie in warmen Gebieten vorkommen_

„Sehr gut, Mister Malfoy. Nun, können Sie mir sagen, wo ich sie finden kann?"

_In warmen Gebieten, in warmen Gebieten. Oh nimm mich dran, nimm mich dran! _Draco schielte erneut zu Hermine, deren Hand wieder in der Luft war.

„Ich glaube sie kommen in warmen Gebieten vor, Sir."

_Verdammt_ Hermine nahm ihre Hand runter und sah mürrisch aus.

„Sehr gut, Mister Malfoy," sagte Snape mit einem beeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck. Draco lächelte nur selbstgefällig.

Snape ließ sie schon bald an ihrem Trank für diese Stunde arbeiten. Draco war in einer Gruppe mit Crabbe und Goyle anstatt seiner gewöhnlichen Partner Pansy und Blaise, die heute abwesend waren. Und Draco wusste ziemlich genau warum.

Als das Ende von Zaubertränke nahte, wünschte sich Draco, die Stunde würde länger dauern. Er verbrachte eine schöne Zeit damit, die Gedanken von allen Leuten zu hören.

_Hermine konzentriert sich auf den Trank, während sie aufpassen sollte ob sie Malfoys Gedanken hören kann_

Draco drehte seinen Kopf so schnell in die Richtung von Ron Weasley, dass er sich seine Nackenmuskeln zerrte. Er war so beschäftigt damit gewesen die Gedanken von allen um ihn herum zu hören, dass er das Goldene Trio komplett vergessen hatte. Seinen Nacken massierend starrte er weiter auf Ron.

_Warum guckt Malfoy in unsere Richtung und warum können wir keine seiner Gedanken hören? _Dieses Mal kam der Gedanke von Harry Potter.

_Was zum..._ dachte Draco, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit Hermine Granger zuwandte.

_Ich kann keine seiner Gedanken hören. Ohhh, der Spruch hat nicht funktioniert_ sagten Hermines besorgte Gedankengänge. _Und was ist wenn Neville recht hatte? Wenn der Spruch uns nicht erlaubt hat, Malfoys Gedanken zu lesen, was hat er dann bewirkt? Oh je, das ist nicht gut_

Bingo. Also das war der Grund wie er in das ganze Gedankenlesen Ding reingeraten war. Das Goldene Trio hatte ihm diese Fähigkeit aus Versehen verliehen.

Die Glocke läutete und alle standen auf um zu gehen. Außer Draco, der noch immer an seinem Platz saß und das Goldene Trio aus hinterhältigen Augen ansah.

_Naja, soviel zu unserer Rache gegen Malfoy, und ich war echt gespannt seine intimsten Gedanken zu hören und es gegen ihn zu verwende_ hörte Draco Harry denken, als er aus dem Raum ging und enttäuscht aussah.

„Oh, ich denke das ganze Gedankenlesen Zeug wird noch lustiger als ich dachte," murmelte Draco leise. „Weil eure Rache gegen mich nach hinten losgehen wird."


	5. Streitereien & ein Date in der Bücherei

_So, pünktlich zum Heiligen Abend das nächste Kapitel! Wünsche euch allen ein Frohes fest und lasst euch reich beschenken!_

_SilverHoney_

* * *

I Am Listening, My Love 

Chapter 5

**Streitereien und einDate in der Bibliothek**

Harry, Hermine und Ron plumpsten mit enttäuschten Gesichtsausdrücken auf die Gryffindor Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich verstehs einfach nicht," jammerte Hermine, den Kopf auf eine Hand aufstützend. „Der Zauberspruch hätte funktionieren müssen."

„Nun, er hat es aber offensichtlich nicht getan," sagte Ron. „Aber ich weiß nicht woher du wissen willst ob er funktioniert hat oder nicht, du warst ja so sehr damit beschäftigt diesen Trank richtig zu machen oder alle Fragen von Snape korrekt zu beantworten. Ich kapiere nicht, wo du die Zeit hattest, daruf zu achten ob du Malfoy hören konntest."

„Ronald Weasley," fauchte Hermine. „Du weißt verdammt genau, dass ich immer noch in der Lage war zu hören -"

„Leute, das ist nicht die Zeit zum streiten!" unterbrach Harry die beiden. „Ich meine, wir haben immerhin was wichtigeres zum diskutieren...zum Beispiel, was unser Trank bewirkt hat, wenn wir nicht fähig sind, Malfoys Gedanken zu lesen."

„Wieso denkst du, dass der Trank was anderes gemacht haben soll?" erkundigte sich Ron.

„Neville hat gesagt -", fing Harry an, wurde aber nun seinerseits von Ron unterbrochen.

„Genau, Neville hat gesagt. Und bitte seit wann hören wir auf das, was Neville sagt? Ich meine, er ist ein wandelnder Unfall, und nicht zu erwähnen dass Zaubertränke sein schlechtestes Fach ist. Also, wieso glaubst du dass er recht hat?"

„Weil das was er gesagt hat, Sinn macht," mischte sich Hermine ein. „Du hast es selbst gesagt, Ron. Der Zauberspruch hat uns im Raum umhergeschleudert und uns die Lichter ausgeknipst. Der Spruch kann keine solch immense Reaktion hervorrufen und dann nichts bewirken."

„Und wie finden wir heraus was er getan hat?" fragte Harry.

„Okay, ich denke zuerst sollten wir versuchen herauszufinden, was eigentlich schief gelaufen ist," erklärte Hermine. „Das wird uns bestimmt zeigen, was der Zaubertrank angerichtet hat."

„Hört sich nach einem Plan an. Hmm, aber wie sollen wir das herausfinden?" erkundigte sich Harry.

„Nun, wir sollten den Trank überprüfen und nachschauen, ob wir etwas seltsames entdecken. Und wir müssen den Zauberspruch noch mal lesen, vielleicht haben wir etwas vergessen oder falsch gemacht," sagte Hermine, während sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Harry und Ron folgten ihr, und Rom murmelte leise: „Toll, das ist genau das was ich tun wollte. Ohh, das wird so ein Spass..."

Harry grinste als er Ron meckern hörte, weil er eigentlich genau so dachte. Aber er wusste dass, was auch immer der Trank angerichtet hatte, ihre Schuld war. Und somit waren sie auch verantwortlich dafür, es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, also behielt er seine Kommentare lieber für sich.

* * *

Währenddessen erlebte Draco die beste Zeit seines Lebens. Gerade war er wieder Neville am verhöhnen, was eignentlich sowieso immer Spass machte. Aber durch das Gedankenlesen war es noch cooler! 

„Hey, seht mal, da ist Longbottom! Der einzige Kerl in unserem Jahrgang der noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst hat," brüllte Draco laut.

_Ohh, wieso muss Malfoy immer auf mir rumhacken? Es ist schlimm genug dass ich wirklich noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst habe, und jetzt brüllt er es auch noch herum _hörte Draco Neville denken.

_Also ist es wahr, er hat es wirklich noch nie getan und ich habs nur geraten_ dachte Draco belustigt

„Ich habe schon mal ein Mädchen geküsst!" rief Neville.

„Ach ja? Wen?"

_Meine Cousinen_

„Und Familienmitglieder zählen nicht," sagte Draco noch, als er Nevilles letzten Gedanken hörte.

_Ahh, ich hasse dich, Malfoy. Eines Tages kriegst du von mir was du verdienst_ hörte Draco Neville erneut denken und musste mit Mühe ein Kichern unterdrücken.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Malfoy!" erwiderte Neville mit hochroten Gesicht und verließ fuchtartig den Korridor.

Draco lächelte. „Ich liebe mein Leben," meinte er, als ein wunderschönes Mädchen mit langen dunklen Haaren an ihm vorbeiging. Er grinste sie an.

„Wow, du bist echt das hübscheste Mädchen an der Schule," meinte er im charmanten Tonfall.

„Danke schön," lächelte das Mädchen.

_Ich wette die Masche versucht er bei jedem Mädchen_ hörte Draco, als sie weitergehen wollte.

_Ja, tue ich und normalerweise wirkt sie auch_ dachte Draco verblüfft.

„Ich bin Draco, und du bist...?"

„Melanie."

_Yeah, ich weiß wer du bist und ich würde liebend gerne bleiben und reden, allerdings muss ich lernen gehen. Etwas dass du garantiert nicht vorhast _hörte er sie sarkastisch denken.

„Hey Melanie, ich wollte grade lernen gehen und wollte wissen ob du mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten willst," fragte Draco unschuldig und hielt sein Grinsen zurück.

_Hmm, das hab ich echt nicht erwartet. Vielleicht hab ich ihn falsch eingeschätzt_

„Würde ich gerne," sagte Melanie. Draco lächelte sie an, als er einen Arm um sie legte.

_Wieso zum Kuckuck fasst er mich an?_

Draco zog seinen Arm zurück und runzelte die Stirn. _Was ist mit diesem Mädchen los? Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Jede auf dieser Schule will mich_

Er ging mit Melanie weiter und traf Heather, eine Slytherin und im selben Jahrgang wie er. Er warf ihr sein sexy Lächeln zu. Heather war schließlich extrem verrückt nach ihm. Sie lächelte zurück und er hörte sie denken: _Wenn man von Arschlöchern spricht..._

Draco rannte fast gegen die Wand. Heather hielt ihn für ein Arschloch.

_Glaub bloss nicht ich wüsste nicht dass du meine beste Freundin gevögelt hast_

_Oh shit, sie hat es rausgefunden_ dachte Draco als er an Nicole vorbeiging. Er winkte ihr zu.

_Naja, wenigstens ein Mädchen dass dich will_ dachte er erleichtert, als Nicole zurück lächelte.

_Er ist so von sich eingenommen..Ich wette nur weil ich ihn angelächelt habe denkt er dass ich immer noch was von ihm will. Nun, Wirklichkeitscheck: Ich wollte dich bevor ich wusste, dass ich nur eine weitere Schlampe für dich war die du vögeln konntest_

„Hey Draco," sagte Alison, eine andere Slytherin in seinem Jahr.

„Hallo Alison," grüßte Draco zurück.

_Ohhh, er ist so eingebildet, ich wette er denkt ich will ihn, obwohl das einzige dass ich von ihm will sein Geld ist_

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Er mochte definitiv nicht was er hörte. Und als er die Gänge entlang lief hörte er noch mehr solcher Gedanken.

_Argh, er ist so ein Tyrann_

_Total unhöflich_

_Einfach nur arrogant_

_Wenn er nicht so gut im Bett wäre würde ich..._

_Was für ein verwöhntes Balg_

Draco war schockiert. _Ich glaubs einfach nicht. Es sieht so aus als ob jedes Mädchen denkt ich sein ein Idiot_

_Argh, genau wie ichs dachte, er will mich zum lernen in seinen Raum mitnehmen_

Draco stoppte abrupt, als er merkte dass er an der Bücherei vorbeigelaufen war. Er seufzte. Sie mit im sein Zimmer zu nehmen war wirklich seine Absicht gewesen...

„Mist, wir haben die Bücherei verpasst," rief Draco, nahm Melanie an die Hand und führte sie zur Bibliothek.

_Wow, er geht echt hierher, ich kanns nicht glauben_

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. Er konnte es genau so wenig glauben.

* * *

Hermine, Harry und Ron standen um den Kessel herum, in dem sie den Trank gebraut hattem. Harry und Ron hörten Hermine zu, die nun zum fünften Mal die Anweisungen des Spruchs vorlas. 

„Hermine, anscheinend haben wir nichts falsch gemacht," jammerte Ron frustriert.

„Ich bin diesmal Rons Meinung. Ich meine, du hast den Spruch mittlerweile fünf Mal durchgelesen, und wir haben immer noch nicht rausgefunden was wir falsch gemacht haben," sagte Harry genau so genervt.

„Naja, wir mussten es wenigstens ausprobieren. Ihr seht ja dass der blöde Trank uns nicht erlaubt hab Dracos Gedanken zu lesen," verteidigte sich Hermine, die auch mit den Nerven am Ende war. „Ich denke wir sollten ich die Bücherei gehen."

„Was für eine Überraschung," meinte Ron sarkastisch. „Wann auch immer du ein Problem hast gehst du in die Bibliothek."

„Sie kann auch sehr nützlich sein, Ron. Du würdest das wissen, wenn du wenigstens ein Mal in deinem Leben darin gewesen wärst!" schoss Hermine zurück.

„Pah, tut mir ja Leid aber _ich _habe ein Leben und auch wichtigere Dinge zu tun als in der Bücherei zu versauern."

„Was denn bitte, dich mit Essen vollstopfen?"

Ron wollte gerade wütend etwas erwidern, als Harry dazwischen ging.

„Ich bin es so Leid dass ihr immer streiten müsst! Dieser dämliche Trank hat irgendwas angerichtet was keiner von uns weiß und ihr könnt nichts als euch an die Gurgel gehen. Mir reichts, ich werde alleine rausfinden was los ist. Dann könnt ihr euch weiter anschnauzen," rief Harry, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Bad verließ.

„Jetzt sieh was du angerichtet hast," motzte Ron. „Du hast Harry abgefuckt."

„ICH?" schrie Hermine. Ihr Gesicht war krebsrot.

„Ja du! Es war nämlich in erster Linie dein toller Plan. Wenn du nicht einen Spruch vorgeschlagen hättest, der viel zu schwer für uns ist, würden wir jetzt nicht in dieser Scheiße stecken," sagte Ron kalt. „Weißt du was dein Problem ist, Hermine? Du denkst, dass du so begabt bist und alles kannst, jeden Trank oder Zauberspruch. Und ja, du bist intelligent, aber jetzt gibt es was, dass du nicht kannst. Und du kannst es einfach nicht zugeben."

„Ich hab nie gesagt dass ich alles kann, du Idiot!" schrie Hermine immer noch.

„Aha, nur weil ich keine perfekten Noten schreibe bin ich ein Idiot, huh?"

„Nein, du bist ein Idiot wegen den Dingen die du sagst und denkst. Bist du eigentlich in der Lage zu denken? Ich fange langsam echt an mich das zu fragen, weil die Scheiße, die aus deinem Mund, kommt daran zweifeln lässt."

Ron sah für einen Moment ziemlich verdattert aus. Es war schließlich nicht Hermines Art, Ausdrücke zu benutzen. Er erholte sich jedoch schnell und rief:

„Wie auch immer, ich muss mir das hier nicht anhören. Du kannst mich mal!" Und auch er stapfte aus dem Bad, eine wütende Hermine zurücklassend.

* * *

Draco saß in der Bücherei und langweilte sich zu Tode. Sein spontanes Date mit Melanie verlief nicht ganz so wie er es geplant hatte. Sie hatte ihre Nase tatsächlich in ein Buch gesteckt, und zwar immer noch dasselbe Buch, dass sie seit ihrer Ankunft in der Bücherei las. Er hatte schon vor einer Weile den Versuch aufgegeben zu lernen, da die vielen lauten Gedanken es ihm unmöglich machten sich zu konzentrieren. 

_Argh, Ron macht mich manchmal echt verrückt_ Draco sprang fast vom Stuhl als er diesen wütend gezischten Kommentar von Hermine Granger hörte, als diese die Bücherei betrat. Er beobachtete, wie sie zwischen zwei riesigen Regalen verschwand. Er lächelte in sich hinein _Rachezeit_

Nach ein paar Minuten erschien sie wieder und setzte sich an einen Tisch und begang das Buch zu lesen, das sie mitgebracht hatte.

_Also gut, Gedankenlesen..._hörte Draco und sah ihr zu, wie sie einen Moment auf das Buch starrte, es dann zur Seite schob und und Kopf in die Hände stützte. _Oh man, ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Harry und Ron sind wütend auf mich und ich hab immer noch keine Ahnung was wir beim Trank falsch gemacht haben.Argh, es kann gar nicht mehr schlimmer werden._

_Harry und Ron sind sauer auf sie? Ich frage mich wieso? _Dachte Draco als er aufstand und zu Hermine ging, Melanie zurücklassend.

„Gibt es eigentlich eine Regel gegen Schlammblüter in der Bucherei?" fragte Draco in seiner schleimerischen Stimme. Hermine sah zu ihm auf.

_Okay, ich verbessere mich. Es wurde grade schlimmer und ich sehe dass es ihm immer noch nicht langweilig wird mich ein Schlammblut zu nennen_

„Verschwinde, Malfoy. Ich hab wichtigere Dinge zu tun als mich mit dir abzugeben."

„Es interessiert mich nicht was du zu tun hast. Wenn Leute aus höherer Schicht mit dir reden hast du zuzuhören," erwiderte Draco kalt.

_Das war echt gemein...Nicht anfangen zu weinen Hermine, du darfst ihn nicht wissen lassen dass er dich verletzt_

_Was? Diese Schlammblut Kommentare die ich mache, machen dich echt fertig?_ Dachte er überrascht.

Hermine seufzte und meinte: „Malfoy, hast du nichts anderes zu tun als mich zu nerven?"

„Im Moment nich wirklich, nein," sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

_Oh man, du bist echt die nervigste Person die ich je getroffen habe_

„Du bist echt die nervigste person die ich je getroffen habe," sagte Hermine.

„Ich nerve dich? Dann hab ich meine Aufgabe ja erledigt," grinste er und stolzierte davon. Auf seinem Weg zurück zum Tisch erblickte er Ron Weasley, wie er die Bibliothek betrat.

_Seht her, ich bin tatsächlich in der Bücherei. Oh ja, ich werds ihr zeigen. Ich kanns kaum erwarten Hermines Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich zuerst rausfinde was schief gelaufen ist_ hörte Draco Ron denken.

_Interessant_ dachte Draco, als er Ron im sicheren Abstand durch die Regale folgte. Er bemerkte, wie Ron seufzte.

_Oh man, wen will ich hier eigentlich verarschen? Ich brauche hierbei Hermines Hilfe. Ich bin mir sicher sie kriegt es raus, sie ist schließlich so klug. Das ist es was ich an ihr liebe._

_Liebe? _dachte Draco.

_Und gelichzeitig was ich an ihr hasse. Ich fühle mich so dumm wenn ich bei ihr bin. Hm, ich sollte wohl besser gehen und mich entschuldigen._

_Nein!_ dachte Draco, _das passt mir gar nicht._

Und eine teuflische Idee kam ihm in den Sinn.

_

* * *

__Kommi: _

_An der Stelle wo Ron und Herm sich streiten sagt Ron im Original:_

The hell with you 

_Aber ich fands zu krass das mit „Fahr zur Hölle" zu übersetzen, weil sowas nicht zwischen den Beiden vorkommen würde. Hab also „Du kannst mich mal" draus gemacht. Hoffe ihr verzeiht mir..._

_Kommis bitte! Kommt schon, nur 2 Minuten eurer Zeit opfern...schwarzlesen ist echt mies...Vor allem wenn ich sehe dass über 1000 Leute die Story lesen und ich nur 16 Reviews hab. KOMMI SCHREIBEN!_


End file.
